1. Field of the Invention
This invention relaets to removable flexible covers for automotive vehicles to protect them from the weather.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flexible covers for vehicles, which are placed over the vehicle body when not being used, are becoming more and more popular, especially in view of the cost of the vehicles. In order to reduce the cost it is important to make the cover so that each size will fit as many vehicles as possible. This involves making the straps so that they are adjustable.
One other problem involves the storage of the cover when not being used on the vehicle. Naturally, such covers can become dusty or wet thereby making the immediate storage in the vehicle difficult. Additionally, it is importnt to discourage the unauthroized removal of the covers because replacement costs can be substantial.
Accordingly, it is the primary purpose of the subject invention to provide a cover for vehicles incorporating a convenient bag for storing the cover when not in use, which bag serves the double purpose of discouraging the unauthorized removal and theft of the cover and also utilizing a unique strap assembly for attachment to the vehicle.